The present invention relates to an electrical connector having EMI shielding, more particularly to an electrical connector which can reliably resist impacts.
As electrical connectors are more extensively used, a variety of problems such as electromagnetic interference have assumed increased importance. It is now desired that an electrical connector have a reliable EMI shield. Such an electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,605. A conventional electrical connector comprises a housing enclosed by a shield case, an upper lid of the shield and a shield base plate. The shield case includes a pair of side plate portions fitting along opposite sides of the housing and a located engaging portion fitting at a front of the housing. A screw fastening piece depends from a bottom edge of each side plate portion of the shield case, from a bottom edge of each side of the upper lid, and from each side of the shield base plate, respectively. Therefore, the electrical connector can be fixed to a printed circuit board by a pair of screws.
The design of the electrical connector requires an inconvenient assembly. Furthermore, the shield case of some prior art electrical connectors is not fixed to the housing at its sides so can not resist side impacts. Additionally, in some prior art connectors a rear side is not fastened to the circuit board and a rear part of the electrical connector will likely disconnect from a printed circuit board (not shown) when the connector is impacted downward at a front portion thereof.